Team Socket 2: The Return
by Team Socket
Summary: Tells of how Team Socket came to be. Sequel to the selftitled fic "Team Socket"!
1. The Beginning

Team Socket: The Beginning

It was a bright, shiny day in a suburb off of Denver. Well, okay, so the sun hadn't risen yet. Whatever. In one particular neighborhood, middle schoolers were boarding a bus.

A big, yellow bus.

With windows.

Yep.

One little 6th grader (I'm using the term "little" quite loosely) was looking for a seat where she could sit and slice things with w00t scissors. Of course, as things quite often do in the suburb called Nerima- whoops, wrong story- any way, somebody knocked the scissoring sixie into a seat (ooo, alliteration). The girl shrugged and started to stab random objects with the scissors.

She turned to her seat partner to ask something. The seat partner was a sevie (albeit shorter than the sixie) who was currently engulfed within an Animorphs book.

The sixie (being slightly slow) then noticed that the sevie was reading Animorphs. "Hey...you like Animorphs?" she asked the short blonde.

The blonde, not looking up, nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"So? That's like, weird, cause nobody else does. Who's your favorite character?"

She shrugged. "Probably Marco. Or Tobias."

The sixie practically jumped on the seat. "Tobias rules!!!" she half shouted.

Ignoring the disturbed stares of the other students, the shortie looked up at her. "Really?!"

The sixie nodded slightly hyperactively. "Uh-huh! What other things do you like?"

"Well, Pokemon, Harry Potter..."

This caused the sixie to jump back on the seat. "You like Pokemon?! No way!!"

The blonde winced. "Please don't kill me."

The sixie was confused. "Why would I do that?  You're the only other person I know that likes Pokemon who's not an idiot!"

They both then noticed the bus driver yelling at them to get off.

They had been sitting in front of the school for 8 minutes.

"Oops," the blonde remarked.

"That would be an accurate statement." said the sixie wisely.

They got off the bus and stood on the frostbitten field in front of the school. "So...what's your name?" asked the sevie as they stood there, waiting for the bell to ring.

"My name's Lee. What's yours?" asked Lee as they watched a kid skateboard off of a wall and onto a sewer grate headfirst.

"Katrina," replied the sevie, snickering at the sight (woo, more alliteration).

"How old are you?" asked Lee as they dodged a herd of ferrets that had escaped from a science room. Oddly enough, one was screaming "Go, go! Take the cheese!" as it ran past.

"Eh...12. I'm in 7th grade, in case you didn't know." One ferret, a peculiar shade of white, almost seemed to be bouncing down the hall.

"Ah, I'm 9. 6th grader." said Lee as she watched the science teacher chase the ferrets with a blowtorch.

Kat raised one eyebrow. "You skipped a grade, I assume?"

Lee shrugged. "Second. No biggie. In Virginia they were still teaching the alphabet in 2nd." They both stared as five kids tried to smuggle a tree into the building.

Kat nodded. "Cool."

They then sweatdropped as a kid attached wings to his bike and cycled off the roof. "You ever think that maybe, just maybe, our school is weird?" Lee asked, wincing as the kid with bike landed on the tree-smugglers.

Kat shrugged. "I dunno. Pretty normal compared to those in Arizona."

"You're from Arizona?" Lee asked as they walked into the school.

"Yeah," she said, ducking a low-flying squirrel. "I moved here two and a half years ago."

"Really?" Lee asked interestedly as they made it into the school. "I moved here from Virginia two and a half years ago, and the people across the street from me moved here from New Jersey at the same time. Weird."

Kat shrugged again. "Not so much, considering."

"Considering what? This school? The people who go to it?" Lee responded, nodding at a girl with her hair in spikes that scraped the ceiling walking with a boy with pink skin dressed as a girl.

Kat nodded.

The first bell rang. "Well, I'm off to the 500 hall. See ya." Lee said to Kat.

Kat waved. "See you on the bus!"

Lee nodded. "Save me a seat!"


	2. DOOMCHEESE: Kat's Sevvie Class::not to b...

Katreon: Well, time for the next chapter. And yes, all these people _do_ exist. And yes, all of this really _did_ happen. Sorta.

Kat, the slightly strange sevie, sat in class and stared at the many stupid people surrounding her.(aah! The alliteration attacks!!!)

Dalton was playing a game on his calculator and humming "Particle Man".

Aran was striking various poses from Star Wars to fend off Kat, who had decided to get up and hop towards him like a bunny. "Away, evil gay rainbow bunny of DOOM!"

Kat popped out her prettyful shiny retainer with her tongue, showed it to him, and put her hand up(way up, cuz Aran's really tall) to touch his spiky hair. "Messy hair!"

Aran whacked her hand away and clutched his head protectively. "Don't touch the hair!"

Suddenly, Kat struck a disco pose and pounced on her desk. She missed by several feet, landing in a heap in front of the classroom door. The language arts teacher, now used to this, stepped over her and began to write on the board. "Please go to your seats," she requested, putting the D.O.L. on the overhead.

Kat took out her notebook, completed the D.O.L. in a minute, and began to doodle on the back of the paper. Then she paused and wrote a note to Aran, then gave it to him.

Aran opened the note and read:

__

Confucius say: Man who stands on toilet high on pot.

Aran fought down a laugh, instead rolling his eyes. He handed it to Dalton. Dalton, being sort of freaky and gothic, looked at the note. Without changing his expression, he began to rip the note up to make prettyful confetti. Cuz goths do that.

Kat took out another sheet of paper and folded it into an origami boat. She gave it to Aran and made another one.

While the teacher droned on about the correct placement of quotation marks, Kat and Aran unfolded their boats to a certain point where they looked like duck heads. After decorating them with pink and yellow highlighters, they put them on their hands and had a paper duckie fight. Aran won, picking up a _Nurp_(Nurpish for "pencil") and spearing Kat's duckie.

Dalton, watching with a bored, yet frightened countenance, sighed. "And we're the advanced class"

Suddenly Kat had an inspiration. She would take quotes from school and make them into a fanfic! Like Hiko-chan's "The Many Accomplishments of the Smart Class"! (a/n: and now, a moment of silence for hiko-chan, whose fics were deleted due to the list policy. Stupid ff.net!!)

She would call it: "And We're the Advanced Class!!!"

She made a mental note to suggest it to Lee and ask her how the heck you were supposed to upload.

Speaking of Leeher class went like this:


	3. Tada! Locks and Snow

Disclaimer: The people and situations described in this fic actually existed. Indeed.

Chapter 3: Tada! Locks and Snow

Lee was bored. This happened quite often. Yes, indeed, it did. She sighed. "For the last time Kirk, we are not naming the civilization People of the Yellow Snow!'"

Kirk pouted. "Why not?" He whined.

"Yeah, why not?!" snapped Colin, the third shortest kid in the school (his twin and a boy named Matt were shorter).

"I can't believe you two! Boys are such idiots!" Chelsea yelled. "Mr. Evans, why can't me and Lee make our own group? They're stupid!!!"

Mr. Evans sighed and said no for the eighth time that class period.

~~~

__

"And, until the bank robber has been arrested, Independence Elementary, Smoky Hill High, and Laredo Middle Schools will be in lock down."

"Oooo, locks." Lee said, before realizing that meant a late lunch. Oh well, more DEAR. Lee settled down happily in her homebase chair. Now the question: Which book? She looked closely at the two she had pulled out. "Animorphs or Civil War? That is the question." She ducked as a heavy book went flying past her head. 

"Give it back!!!" cried Omid, racing after his official pilot training manual. Lee absent-mindedly kicked it to Vitaly and watched him chuck it at the TV. It narrowly missed, clipping the teacher on it's way down.

~~~

It was 4:00, and Mrs. Busch's homebase class was bored. About ten kids were left, the others having already been picked up by their rents. 

"Watcha listenen to?" Lee asked Vitaly, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"The Real Slim Shady. It rules!!!"

"Uh-huh. Never heard of it."

"Well, listen!" Vitaly shoved the headphones at her. Lee put them on, listened for two seconds, and threw them at Vitaly.

"That sucks! I've never listened to anything worse!" Lee said, resisting the urge to wash her ears.

She turned and decided to watch the TV, where Togepi was collapsing a building with Metronome. 

FWOOSH! A paper airplane went whizzing past her ear. Lee narrowed her eyes and turned to David Baerwald. "I accept you're challenge, sir! Prepare to be defeated!"

Such began the plane wars.


End file.
